Iron Kaoru and the Avengers
by Wittmann the Tiger Ace
Summary: Kaoru Hanabishi inherits the Iron Man Legacy from Tony Stark along with a whole lot more. He now can marry Aoi Sakuraba. Some surprising romances will form. Logan/Wolverine, Dare Devil, and the She Hulk will also make appearances. We will also see a slightly darker side to Kaoru. Rated T for now, may go to M later. This is for language and violence. Chapter 1 cleaned up some.
1. Chapter 1

**Iron Kaoru of the Avengers  
****Disclaimer: All Marvel® characters are the property of the Walt Disney Company  
****Ai Yori Aoshi is from Kou Fumizuki and Hakusensha  
**This story is strictly for fun. I don't own either and seek no profit from this.  
Original story concept is by Gunman (Chapters 1, 2 and 3) and Arsao Tome (Chapter 4).  
But some or most of these four chapters will be changed completely or deleted to conform to the latest movies up to Ironman 3.  
**Arsao Tome has given me written permission to continue on with this story.**

-Summary: Kaoru is sees some of his inheritance from Tony Stark and learns a few things.

-Author's Notes: This story takes place in Ai Yori Aoshi at the beginning of Chapter 53: Ieji-the road home and, after the movie Iron Man 3. Japanese will be used wherever possible.

-Chapter 1-The successor to the Iron man Legacy

-Japan, late morning-

_'__It's almost ten o'clock now'_ Miyabi thinks waiting outside of her mistress' parents estate '_perhaps Aoi-sama and Kaoru-dono have run off together to finally escape from both their families. Aoi-sama will never go back to the Sakuraba, if she can help it and he definite won't go back to the Hanabishi. Maybe it would be better this way and Aoi-sama can finally pursue her joy to be with Kaoru-dono._

Miyabi stares up at the sky for a moment and thinks about how this whole thing started for them.

Aoi's Otō-san called his daughter back to their family estate in order to have her marry or at least meet another worthy successor to the Sakuraba Zaibatsu.

Naturally, Aoi was against that idea.

However, her Otō-san is very insistent on his daughter marrying anyone, but the disowned Hanabishi that is.

Aoi finally agrees to this but only if Miyabi gets Kaoru from the Sakuraba summer mansion. This is where she has been living with him and the others (Tina, Taeko and Uzume). She wants him brought to her so that they can spend one last day together.

This is very successful and the pair is deliriously happy with every second that passes by that they are together. Ultimately though, their time is up.

While Miyabi isn't totally sure that Kaoru is worthy of Aoi, since he left the Hanabishi family due to personal circumstances, Aoi doesn't care at all. She loves him and believes that with all of her heart they are meant to be together.

As she has told her parents and Miyabi on more than a few occasions, 'there is no one else for me! **NO ONE**! It's Kaoru-sama or it is no one!'

The mauve-haired woman is brought out of her thoughts as two familiar voices catch her ears.

"Miyabi-san!" shouts Aoi Sakuraba.

"Miyabi-san, wait up!" shouts Kaoru Hanabishi also.

The pair runs up to her.

"Sorry Miyabi-san, that we're a little late" he huffs a bit being winded from running towards her.

"And why is this, Kaoru-dono?!" asks Miyabi a bit miffed.

"Eh?" Aoi asks. She is somewhat irked by her governess' attitude.

"N-No..." he starts.

"Are you really okay with this, Kaoru-dono?" Miyabi asks hesitantly.

He smiles, and then answers "yes, it is Miyabi-san. I don't want Aoi-chan to go through what I did. It is better for her to have a place to go home to."

"Oh, Kaoru-dono" Miyabi says with a solemn expression.

"Kaoru-sama" Aoi says in even a sadder tone. She is surprised by his statement.

The trio is silent for a few minutes, until Miyabi breaks the silence. "Well then, let's go, Aoi-sama." Miyabi says.

"Kaoru-sama" Aoi says sadly. Suddenly, she pauses.

"Aoi-sama?" asks Miyabi as the younger woman stops behind her.

"Let's go home" Aoi says to them.

"Eh!" Miyabi gasps as Aoi grabs her hand and runs back to Kaoru.

"Wait..., A-Aoi-sama!" says a startled Miyabi as she is reluctantly dragged along.

"Kaoru-sama, let's all go home" Aoi says softly with a smile "Miyabi-san, too." The stubborn conviction that Aoi is known for is beginning to re-assert itself.

"Me?" Miyabi gasps. She is taken aback by this.

"Aoi-chan" Kaoru says with a smile.

"I have someplace real to go home to. It's where you are Kaoru-sama and where Miyabi-san is, even where Tina-san and Taeko-san are plus Uzume-chan too. That house is where my friends are, so it is the place I call home" she declares to them.

Miyabi looks unsure about this, but Kaoru had a contented smile on his face.

"Let's go home. To **our** home." she says with a bright smile.

Suddenly, as the trio is headed back to Miyabi's car, a quartet of black SUV's roar through the city streets and stop right in front of them. The second they do, a group of dark-suited men and women explode from the vehicles and surround them.

"What the..." Kaoru gasps.

"Oh Kami" says Miyabi stepping in front of Aoi.

"Did Otō-san send these people?" asks Aoi clinging to her guardian.

"I don't know" Miyabi replies. She has never seen these people before.

"Are you Hanabishi Kaoru?" asks a western-looking woman with red hair in perfect Japanese.

The trio looks confused because it is Kaoru who is being addressed. If Aoi's Otō-san had sent them, shouldn't they be here for her?

"Y-Yes?" he answers.

"My name is Natasha Romanoff and I need you to come with us, right now" the woman says. She doesn't look like she will take no for an answer. It would freak the man she is talking to out if he knew what she really was.

"Uh...what?" asks Kaoru.

"Why?" Aoi shouts "Kaoru-sama has done nothing wrong!"

Natasha looks at the girl in the Japanese kimono. She sees no threat in this situation just a woman concerned for her man.

"I'm aware of that, miss. However, this is a matter of great importance" Natasha states firmly.

"Then I wish to come also!" Aoi declares most passionately.

Natasha looks at Kaoru and asks "your girlfriend?"

"She is my fiancée, actually" Kaoru honestly confesses. This causes Aoi to warm to this situation more.

"Congratulations" she smiled "but, this is most urgent."

"If that is so, then we will both accompany Kaoru-dono" says Miyabi "I am Kagurazaki Miyabi and this is Sakuraba Aoi."

Natasha nods and motions them to the SUV's.

-The start of a surprising new life-

The group spends the next two hours driving back towards Tokyo. When the little caravan arrives they stop in front of a very modern 60-story building with a large 'STARK' in descending letters on the front of it near the top.

Miyabi recognizes the name instantly. "Aoi-sama, Kaoru-dono, this is the Japanese Branch Headquarters of Stark Enterprises Asia" she says to them.

"Stark Enterprises?" asks Aoi not recognizing the name. She doesn't know too many westerners.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Kaoru asks also. He has heard of this company and read about the brouhaha that happened over the New York building.

"Yes Kaoru-done, I have stock in this company" she says trying to take her eyes off of the place.

"Really?" ask the two with her. She never gets the chance to finish.

"This way, please" says Natasha leads the way into this magnificent edifice. The trio is lead in and the men with the redhead seem more like a bodyguard detail than anything else.

They pass through the immense lobby that is elaborately decorated in Japanese motif: that is dragon and tiger statues lining pillars everywhere; Tokugawa-era Samurai armor with Katana, Wakizashi and paper fans; Kanji-inscribed wall scrolls; then to top it all off, there's even a large Koi pond with a fountain by an enormous marble staircase.

There are dozens of people coming and going in the place with most of them wearing business suits. They part and make way of course when Natasha and her associates walk through the lobby over towards the main bank of elevators.

The trio, with just Natasha leading them, takes a large elevator up to the 40th floor. It opens and they step out into a wide narrow richly-carpeted lobby. They only walk a few feet before Natasha grabs the door handle in front of her and opens it

Aoi is clinging very tight to Kaoru's arm as the four of them step in and look around.

The place is magnificent and spacious enough to hold a large meeting in. A polished white oak conference table is in the center of the room that is shaped like a pentagon with a hollow center and is surrounded by comfortable leather chairs. In the middle of the floor itself, there is a Stark inscription similar to the one on the outside of the building.

There are no overhanging lights anywhere in this place. It seems that if there was they would interfere with one of the five movie theatre-size overhead

Natasha has the trio to sit on one side of the conference table as the doors close, sealing them inside.

Before they can react, the monitor in front of them comes on. Within a few seconds, the handsome face of a man with a moustache and goatee in his late forties appears on the monitor.

"Are we on yet?" the man asks looking off for a moment. His voice reverberates through the room over the hidden loudspeakers.

Everything that Kaoru and the Japanese nationals with him hear is simultaneously translated into Nihongo so they can understand him without the need for captioning.

"Loud and clear, Mr. Stark" says Natasha into the air. This is repeated by others from where they are also.

"Excellent, now that we're all here we can dispense with the pleasantries and get down to business" says Stark looking straight ahead. Four smaller screens pop up in front of him and each one has a different face on it.

From Kaoru, Aoi and Miyabi's point of view this is what they see: the upper right screen shows a blond-haired young man who has it to his shoulders; next, the lower right screen has a dark haired young man; the upper left hand screen shows a dark skinned young man of African origin; and last of all, the lower left hand screen is filled by a strawberry blond-haired young man.

Kaoru and Aoi look at each other. They are wondering who these other people are up on the monitor as the conference starts.

Miyabi though, is curious as to the handsome man who is their host. _'I know that face, but from where?'_ she wonders about the man in the middle. Suddenly it comes to her as the man speaks again.

"Hello everyone, my name is Tony Stark. I am owner and CEO of the Stark Enterprises International" he announces clearly.

All of the five fully understand that he is talking directly to them. They then acknowledge him in their own way.

"Considering the differences in Time Zones, I'll cut right through the crap and tell you why we are all here. I have gathered all of you together for a very specific purpose and that is, I am stepping down from my company after some major open heart surgery and a long recovery process. Even though I'm not that old, I am going to be retiring and so I need a successor, or successors, to take over the daily operations of my company" he says in a matter-of-fact tone. He places his has in front of him and steeples his fingers.

Everyone's eyes pop wide open at this announcement. Is he considering one or more of them for the position?

"And, before anyone starts wondering who it is or who they are, I have already selected them. It's you guys" says Stark pointing at the five different monitors smiling.

Kaoru and the others on the screens stare back and forth at each other wondering who he is talking about.

"Yes, I mean you. All of you, you five of you" he says pointing again with a smirk now plastered across his face.

"What!?" hollers the quintet in unison very much aghast.

"You see, when I first took over Stark Enterprises a while ago, the company was solely based in the United States and was in some trouble. Since then, it has branched out into a multi-national conglomerate. The daily running of this corporation was very stressful even for a genius like me as a young man, but now, managing all of the Stark facilities will require more than a single individual. This is especially apropos since there are at last count, 25 major facilities world-wide and a bunch of smaller ones here and there. Given these facts gentlemen, I have decided after much consideration, to divide my company among the five of you to handle them for me from now on. Believe me, I know you can handle it" says Stark before sitting back in his chair. He still holds a few things close to his chest until the proper time.

The five of them are starting to see where Stark is going with this and none of them have any more doubts.

"Each of you has been chosen from an extremely extensive research initiative that I instigated just a short while ago. And believe me when I say this guys, you five are the top of the heap" he adds in his own inimitable way. He doesn't tell them who had the major input into choosing the final candidates.

The video monitor to the right of the main screen comes to life and shows a digital map of the world. The United States and Canada illuminates as the upper right hand screen's boarder starts flashing around the blond haired young man on the main screen.

Stark then starts right in:

"From the United States, I choose Simon West to run the five Stark facilities that are in New York, California, Texas, Toronto and Vancouver" says Stark.

The monitor then changes to show the European countries illuminate. The lower right hand screen surrounding the dark haired young man starts flashing.

"From France, I choose Marceau Verdant to handle the five Stark facilities in England, France, Italy, Spain, and Germany" says Stark again.

It changes again to show the continent of Africa now light up. The upper left hand screen that surrounds a dark skinned young man starts flashing.

"From Kenya, I have selected Ayo Kwami to oversee the four Stark companies in Egypt, Kenya, Madagascar and Wakanda" he says a third time.

The video map monitor changes again to show the island continent of Australia illuminate. The lower left hand screen surrounding a reddish blond haired young man starts to flash.

"From Australia, I have selected Nick Duneland to manage the four Stark facilities in Australia. They are located in Sydney, Brisbane and Port Hedland. There is also an aquatics facility located ten miles off the Southern Coast" he says to them.

Then lastly, the video map on the monitor changes once again to display the Asian countries. This is the largest of the five regions. The attention at last shifts over to Kaoru as Stark speaks once again.

"From Japan, I have chosen Kaoru Hanabishi to take over the seven Stark Asian facilities that are located in Tokyo, Osaka, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Beijing, Singapore and India" says Tony smiling at Kaoru.

Kaoru sees the smile and wonders what is behind it. There seems to be something more that Mr. Stark isn't letting him in on yet.

The group is thoroughly stunned at what they have just being told by Tony Stark himself.

Miyabi actually smiles at Stark's pronouncement, not only is Kaoru-dono getting the biggest share of the Stark facilities, this also solves the dilemma that he has with Aoi's Otō-san.

"Now, let me explain the details of how I came to choose you" Stark said as this information sink in to his new protégés. He pauses to give the time to adjust to their new status.

"Okay then, first of all, I have only chosen five successors for these regions since there is nothing in Russia, South America or the Middle East. Secondly, I chose all of you based upon extensive background and psychological research. All of you are considered good, honest, hard-working individuals who will not abuse your positions for any measure of self-interest. Thirdly, each one of you will be responsible for your own individual regions and all that it entails. This means, if you accept my offer, you will be the owners and CEO's of these regions exclusively. They will be yours to do with as you please. And finally, you are to be a type of Board of Directors, which means all of you will be required to attend monthly meetings via a satellite tele-conference and communicate with each other about new developments regarding your individual regions. Aside from all this gentlemen, what you do is your own business. Also, last but not least, there is one final formality that we must take care of" he adds sitting back after finishing.

Just then, Natasha comes over where Kaoru is seated and places a leather-bound folder in front of him on the conference table and opens it for him. She also sets a pen down on the top page and then steps away to give him space.

Looking up at the monitor, Miyabi notices that each one of the other successors has the same thing happen on their end as well.

"I am going to make a major announcement about this in one week's at the Stark Tower in New York City" Tony explains "at that time I would like you to be here with me when I do. I will also have another major announcement. Oh, and before I forget Simon, I will just be keeping the Tower and my home in Malibu. Too many of my best toys are here. Okay?"

_And, something else is there too._

Simon nods.

"With that settled, we will get back to business. The folders that have placed in front of you are legal documents stating that I am handing control of your particular region over to you. By signing these documents, you will have immediate control of all of the assets and resources that are connected to these facilities for one full week before the formal public announcement and private celebration that comes with it afterwards. However, I also know that some of you have college and other graduate studies pending, but this is something that you should give serious consideration to. And knowing the type of people that you are, I am sure you will come to the right decision" finishes Stark who smiles at them.

And with this said Tony Stark vanishes from the main screen leaving the five young men staring at each other from where they are seated.

Kaoru watches two of the young men, Marceau and Nick, sign their documents right away before the screens with them on goes dark.

Ayo is next followed by Simon a couple of minutes later.

The others have all signed and vanish off the main screen, which leaves only Kaoru still to go.

The young Japanese man just stares at the legal documents before him, not moving as if he was afraid to touch them. To be honest, he doesn't have a single clue of what to do next.

Tony Stark dropped one hell of a bomb into their laps and from the expressions on all of their faces, they all found out about this at the exact same time. So, while the others have already chosen to accept his offer, Kaoru has yet to do so. He is wondering if he should, and what are the ramifications if he does. He hasn't had a difficult decision like this since he decided to disown the Hanabishi and his merciless Ojii-san.

"Are you alright, Kaoru-sama?" Aoi finally asks softly breaking the quiet. She places her hands on his arm to offer him some support and comfort.

"What should I do, Aoi-chan?" he asks not moving his eyes from what is in front of him. Kaoru is visibly shaken by the suddenness of the opportunity that has been placed before him. He knows that the immediacy of it has thrown his mental processes into turmoil.

Natasha sees the mental tumult going in the young college students mind and takes note of this. Maybe there are still some people who see things beyond instant wealth.

"The whole of the Asian Region, it's..., it's more than I could have ever hoped to achieve in a lifetime, Aoi-chan" he adds feeling overwhelmed by everything that has just transpired.

"I know, Kaoru-sama" replies Aoi after finding the right words to comfort the man she loves, the she adds "but, Stark-sama did say that he has complete confidence in you."

"But... this is just so sudden!" he gasps still trying to get his head around this. This is even more mentally taxing to then when he rejected former family.

"There is a huge upside for you in all of this, Kaoru-dono" Miyabi suddenly interjects. She has a smile on her face that is just brilliant.

"Upside to this, Miyabi-san?" asks Kaoru. What she has just said piques his curiosity and maybe can help him make a decision.

"Really Miyabi-san, I would like to hear it" says Aoi knowing that if anyone can help them, it's her.

"Yes Kaoru-dono, if you sign the documents in front of you, it will tell Sakuraba-dono that he will now have no choice but to see you as a worthy husband for Aoi-sama" explains Miyabi. She totally understands what the implications are for the three of them while he has been wrestling with this conundrum, and with just a few well-chosen words she has just solved the dilemma that Aoi and Kaoru have faced since their reunion.

Kaoru's lets this all sink in for a moment before his eyes shoot wide open. He now understand the full implications of what he is about to do.

"You mean..." gasps Aoi as she gets it too. Her face lights up.

"It would mean Kaoru-dono that Aoi-sama's family would no longer try to have an Omiai for her to another suitor. Plus, you would no longer have to hide from a potential scandal. You would be free to express your love for each other without fear from her Otō-san" says Miyabi with a very confident look that goes with her smile.

Before Aoi can say anything more, Kaoru quickly snatches up the pen off of the table and signs his name on the documents. Suffice it to say, he is sold.

"Excuse me Romanoff-san, would it be possible to have a copy of these documents?" asks Miyabi. She knows she has another job ahead of her.

"That would be up to Hanabishi-dono now" Natasha says looking at the young man.

"What do you need it for, Miyabi-san?" asks Kaoru slightly puzzled.

"To show to Sakuraba-sama proof of your newfound wealth and status" explains Miyabi looking between him and her charge.

"Then yes, I'll permit copies of these documents to be made available to Miyabi-san" he says to Natasha also smiling.

"Understood Hanabishi-dono, I'll be back with the copies in just a few minutes." says Natasha as she scoops up the leather folder.

"Oh, Hanabishi-dono" she says catching herself before she was out the doorway.

"Yes Romanoff-san?" asks Kaoru looking over at her.

"These are for you as well, Hanabishi-dono" she says taking a small wooden box from a small table sitting in the back of the room and handing it to him.

"Huh? What's this?" he asks slightly puzzled.

"Your new pass cards, bank card, and a comprehensive financial statement" says Natasha before she turns and walks out of the room.

"My what?" he asks obviously confused.

Kaoru sets the box on the table and opens it. Inside the box are two metallic cards: one in silver and the other one in gold bearing the 'Stark' logo on the face of it. Next to them is a universal banking card that is sitting on top of a small cream-colored envelope.

Kaoru takes the envelope and opens it, he finds a letter inside:

_Dear Kaoru,_

_If you are reading this letter, it means you have accepted my offer and are now the CEO of the Stark Enterprises Asia. The three cards I have given to you are very important. First of all, the banking card in the box can be used at any ATM, bank, or business like a debit card anywhere in the world. The total amount of your new fortune and it is all yours by legal right now, is written on the back of this letter. The two metal cards are even more important. Please pick them up and place your thumb over the logo. But make sure only YOU pick them up._

Kaoru sets the letter down for a moment and picks up the two metal cards, he holds one in each hand and his thumb is over the logos. The two cards glow and hum slightly for a moment and then stop.

Kaoru looks puzzled by this and the others are wondering about this.

Kaoru then puts the cards down and picks up the letter again:

_If you have done as I instructed the two metal cards have now scanned your DNA via your thumb. This means that only you will be able to use these cards to access all levels of your new facilities. Special DNA scanners have also been installed in the facilities to allow you unlimited access via the cards. The silver card accesses every floor and room in the building itself. The gold card accesses the floors below street level. Take good care of your new responsibility, Kaoru-dono._

_Sincerely, Anthony Stark, former CEO and owner of Stark Enterprises._

Kaoru looks over at Aoi-chan slightly confused before turning over the letter.

"Oh shit" Kaoru gasps. This seems to be too much for the formerly poor college student and his mind shuts down.

THUMP!

"What..., Kaoru-sama?!" cries Aoi in horror. She rushes to his side after seeing him hit the floor.

"What happened?" asks Miyabi. She picks up the letter and turns it over.

Her eyes go very wide before she almost passes out. Miyabi plops back down into her seat after staring at the incredibly large bank account that Kaoru now possesses. The amount that she saw is in dollars, not yen, and as such is a ridiculously high amount of money.

"Oh, I see he read the back of the letter" Natasha says with a small smile as she suddenly re-enters the room with the copies.

-New York City, shortly after the meeting-

"Well, that went over better than I could have hoped" Tony Stark says getting up from his desk.

After standing up and stretching he heads over towards the bar. He has some of the finest liquors in the world sitting on the shelf behind him and he can't touch them right now. For some reason this doesn't bother Tony very much as he reaches for a bag of blueberries.

"I kinda like this look, Armani suit jacket with a pair of sweatpants and bare feet" he says looking down the front of himself. He smirks at this before heading over to his design table.

He pulls up the bio on Kaoru Hanabishi and goes over it again in his mind. 'This kid has no idea how brilliant he really is' Tony thinks. He feels pretty smug choosing to give this young Japanese college student the lion's share of his empire.

"I bet he'll just shit his pants when he sees the toys I gave him to play with" says Tony.

"Sir" says an English-accented AI by the name of Jarvis.

"What's up, Jarvis?" says Tony into the ether.

"It's Director Fury of SHIELD on the line for you, sir" says Jarvis.

"Shit, put him on, Jarvis" says Stark. When a holographic image of the head of SHIELD comes on Tony sarcastically says "yes, mommy."

"Damn it Stark, I didn't come to exchange sarcasm with you. All I want to know is how the meeting went? You messed with my communications again" Fury says from his office seat on the SHIELD Helicarrier.

"I plead guilty to that, Nick. It's just that I wanted to talk to my boys in private. And what are you whining about, anyway? Wasn't it you and Coulson along with Capsicle and Bruce that helped me both choose the number of my successors and then who each one of them would be. As a matter of fact, I think you were there. But seriously, I didn't want anyone here or there at SHIELD nosing in when I made the call. Shit it was tough enough with SHIELD bugging in. Plus, didn't I let you put your best with the Japanese kid?" asks a very annoyed Tony Stark.

"And you know why I did that, don't you? You of all people should know, Stark. If that kid is half as smart as you think he is he could be a great asset to both SHIELD and the Avengers" says Fury matter-of-fact.

"Are you heading over to see my new Asia CEO as we speak?" asks Tony concerned. He knows how thorough and ahead of the game Fury like to be.

"Heading over now, we know where he is living and have agents on him and those who are living with him as of this moment" says Fury "plus, I also heard about how the kid reacted to becoming instantly wealthy. It was just like you predicted, Stark. One more thing, I have some other friends who have worked with us before heading over to assist Hanabishi. I just hope he doesn't freak on us when he finds the goodies you left him in the basement of your Tokyo building."

Fury is actually smiling right at the moment and this puzzles Tony.

"Well, I think he will like my little toys and HOMER, my other AI, has been programmed to be Kaoru's tutor and overall advisor. I also plan on helping Kaoru as much as he needs because I feel some kind of bond with him" says Tony enigmatically.

"Is this because of similar paternal troubles, Stark?" asks Fury in a serious tone. He knew Tony's father and the difficult relationship that the two had. He also knows about Kaoru's upbringing and his rough circumstances.

"Yes totally. For once I'm not going to say anything sarcastic and be totally serious, I will be that boys older brother and see that he runs his division better than the others we chose. He never knew his father, and I was estranged from mine. If I seem selfish with him I plead guilty and I have never read a profile on someone who is more selfless than Kaoru Hanabishi. Shit, I never had a brother. Plus, Pepper and I don't have kids, yet. So he will be someone I can pour my heart and head into" says Tony in a very serious manner.

"Good to hear" says Fury before close the channel out on his end.

With this, heads down in his private elevator to change and see what Bruce is up to before calling into Tokyo tomorrow.

-End of Chapter-

Next Chapter: Kaoru finds out what he has also inherited and what goes with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Iron Kaoru of the Avengers  
****Disclaimer: All Marvel® characters are the property of the Walt Disney Company  
****Ai Yori Aoshi is from Kou Fumizuki and Hakusensha  
**This story is strictly for fun. I don't own either and seek no profit from this.  
Original story concept is by Gunman (Chapters 1, 2 and 3) and Arsao Tome (Chapter 4).  
**Arsao Tome has given me written permission to continue on with this story.  
**Much of the story will be changed concerning Iron Man and Tony Stark to conform it more to the new movies.

-Summary: Kaoru is chosen to head the Stark Enterprises in Asia.

-Author's Notes: We are going to be digging into a lot of territory in this chapter. Some things hopefully will be resolved here, or at least start that is.

The Japanese language will be in liberal use throughout this chapter, some translations will be provided.

-Chapter 2- Discovery of an Iron Legacy

-Japan, later the same day-

Kaoru has a lot to digest as he and Aoi get ready to go home after their initial visit to his new business. But, this isn't too bad considering his past poverty when he left his Ojii-san's house and the Hanabishi.

Miyabi lets them know that she has some business to conduct with Sakuraba-sama about this new situation. Since her car is back at the country estate she needs a ride back out there.

Natasha gets a car and driver to take her wherever she needs to go.

Getting a ride home isn't difficult for Kaoru and Aoi. A man, who was with Romanoff-san at their first meeting, offers to give them a ride home.

"Phil Coulson is my name Mr. Hanabishi. I would be glad to drive you home, sir" he says politely in English. He then hands Kaoru two small hearing-aid like devices and motions for him, as well as Aoi, to put them in their ear. They do so.

These devices translate what is said by the man so the couple can fully understand him, although both Kaoru and Aoi speak and understand English. This makes things a lot easier. Plus, they have other uses that the pair will soon discover.

He doesn't tell the young couple who he is working for yet. He was instructed to ease them into everything so that Kaoru will be less stressed transitioning into his new status, and this is only the tip of the iceberg.

Even though Aoi is used to being driven by Miyabi and chauffeurs, Kaoru is still working on getting his head around to understanding now how rich he is. But after a few moments, Kaoru takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He is finally beginning to relax after the excitement that has just happened.

Aoi sees her man's slight agitation and just moves over slightly to take his arm. "I am here for you, my Kaoru-sama" she whispers.

Kaoru looks at Aoi and smiles. He reaches his hand up to touch hers and loves it that she is here for him.

And, right now he is in great hands because the driver is SHIELD's top operative and Director Nick Fury's right hand man.

It is early evening when Kaoru and Aoi finally get back to the Sakuraba Mansion, but they don't come home the same way that they left earlier in the day. They are driven in a black SUV to the front door of the Sakuraba mansion by a man in a dark suit and tie. He looks out of place for a taxi driver.

The two other residents living here step outside just to see a man, nicely dressed open the door for Kaoru and Aoi. Naturally, both Tina and Taeko are happy to see them.

"Nyayayayaya!" cries a slurring Tina. She is drunk already and it isn't even 9:30pm yet. She gets this way when she worries about something.

"Tina, don't you think you've had a little too much to drink?" asks Kaoru. He knows Tina's bad habits all too well.

"Ah gimme a break Kaoru, you don't know how worried I was?!" explains Tina slightly slurring her words this time.

"That's right, Sempai" says Taeko shyly standing next to her blonde American friend.

"First Ōkami-san disappears, and then you. It was scary!" Tina says in a more melodramatic fashion.

"Alright, I'm sorry. But Aoi-chan, Miyabi and I had an interesting experience a little earlier" says Kaoru trying to keep a shit-eating grin off of his face. He is starting to accept his new status and knows that it's going to knock the socks off of his two friends here.

"We didn't mean to worry you" says Aoi in a calming voice.

"But where did Kanrinin-san get to?" asks Tina.

"Yes Sempai, you came home in a big SUV" says Taeko in a quiet voice.

"Well, actually there is something that Aoi-chan and want to tell you two" says Kaoru.

He leads the three women back into the house and know that it is going to be an interesting evening.

After watching the quartet go into the Manor House, Coulson taps his communications device and speaks: "Sir, Hanabishi is home and everyone is in place." He waits for the reply, when he hears it he nods and steps away from the front door. After making one last observation of the estate he climbs back into the SUV and heads out.

He will be back in the morning.

-Sakuraba Estate, clearing up some important business-

"For what reason, have you refused to bring Aoi-chan home, Kagurazaki-san?" asks Sakuraba-dono gruffly from behind his desk.

"A very important one, Sakura-dono" answers Miyabi. She calmly sets the folder that Natasha had given to her down in front of him.

Seeing what she put in front of him, he picks up the file opens it and pulls the contents out.

For several quiet minutes he reads over the documents, his eyebrows arching every minute as what they are telling him becomes evident.

"Is this for real, Kagurazaki-san?" he asks eager to know.

"It is, Sakuraba-dono. I was present for the entire event and witnessed everything. Plus, these are copies of the original documents" answers Miyabi in calm even tones.

"Tell me how this all happened then?" insists her boss. This question is more inquisitive than inquisitorial because he is sitting back in his office chair. He is not dressed in a traditional Haori and Hakama as he usually is. He has on an expensive tailored business suit right now so they are in chairs, not on the floor as is his usual custom.

"Aoi-sama and I were on our way back to the estate, Sakuraba-dono when we encountered Hanabishi Kaoru. At the same time he was intercepted by a group of dark-suited men working, I think, for the Stark Corporation. They were led by a woman named Natasha Romanoff who insisted that Kaoru-dono accompany them. Aoi-sama was naturally distressed by this and rushed to his side before I could stop her. Romanoff-san told Kaoru-dono that he was not in any trouble, but she requested that he come with them anyway. I insisted that both Aoi-sama and I accompany him to wherever they were going" Miyabi relays calmly.

"Why didn't you just leave and bring Aoi back here?" he asks after he hears the last part of her statement.

"She absolutely refused to leave him, Sakuraba-dono. Anything short of physically removing her from Kaoru-dono's side would not have worked. And, I am not about to harm her under any circumstances" says Miyabi with a bit more emphasis in her voice. She takes the responsibility of caring for Aoi extremely seriously.

Sakuraba-dono nods in agreement to this.

"We were all taken to downtown Tokyo where Stark's Asian branch headquarters is located. It was there via teleconference that we were introduced to Anthony Stark-dono, the CEO and owner. Stark-dono then explains to us that he will be stepping down and wants to ensure that future of his company is well taken care of. To that effect Sakuraba-dono, he divides his company into five regions and gives them to five specific individuals, one of which has gone to Kaoru-dono. In sort of a type of Board of Directors" answers Miyabi.

"Which regions and who are these individuals?" comes the next question, and it's an obvious one that Miyabi sees coming.

She is prepared for this and takes in a deep breath to tell him what had previously transpired.

"Five facilities in North America went to an American named Simon West. Five facilities in Europe have gone to a Frenchman named Marceau Verdant. Four facilities in Africa to a man named Ayo Kwami. Four facilities in Australia to a man named Nick Duneland. And, seven facilities in the Asian region have been given to Kaoru-dono" she answers from memory in that one breath.

"Hmm, so of these five successors, Kaoru Hanabishi receives more than the others it seems" says Sakuraba-dono placing his hand under his chin in a thoughtful mode.

"Per person, but yes" responds Miyabi to the query.

"And, are these facilities to be owned by these men?" he asks trying to nail this down.

"Hai complete proprietorship, Sakuraba-dono. And as of right now, they are the new owners and the CEO's of their specific areas" answers Miyabi. She smiles inside as the wheels turn inside of her bosses' head.

"And, in which order did Hanabishi sign his, Kagurazaki-san?" Sakuraba-dono asks because his interest is really piqued now.

"Last" she answers starting to feel smug. She knows the reason why.

"So, he hesitated" he muses aloud "why is that I wonder?"

"I believe the sense of responsibility was a little overwhelming to him" says Miyabi. She then remembers seeing Kaoru faint and how she herself was staggered by the amount of money that he had inherited.

"Yet he signed. Why?" asked an insistent Sakuraba-dono.

"I... uh... gave him a little push" she confesses. She looks down at the hands she has folded in her lap. For the first time since she arrived here they are beginning to sweat.

"Push" he says puzzled

She takes another deep breath before starting. "I suggested to Kaoru-dono that signing the document would be a good way for Aoi-sama's family to finally approve of their relationship."

Again she says this as she exhales. Her hands are sweating profusely now.

"I see" he muses "you used his love for Aoi-chan to make him take the reins of leadership, didn't you?" A small smile is beginning to creep at the edge of his lips.

"Yes Sakuraba-dono, I did" she says obviously ashamed of manipulating Kaoru like she had.

"And what method did Stark-san use to select these successors?" asks the man still not wanting to let go, yet.

"According to him, it was an extensive psychological research initiative and he said it was very thorough. He chose them because they were all honest, hard-working individuals who would not abuse their positions" she answers. Miyabi remembers this part of the meeting very well because it struck her that someone like Kaoru could have been Stark's choice.

"Not exactly what I see as characteristics of worldly businessmen, but Stark-san isn't just any businessman" says Sakuraba knowing the American only by reputation, and then he adds "if what you say is true, then Kaoru is much more worthy of Aoi than he was previously."

"Hai Sakuraba-dono" Miyabi replies. She believes that her boss is going to acquiesce in this situation.

Sakuraba-dono smiles at this. This means that his daughter will marry well, extremely well though another part of him feels saddened by this because he loves his daughter very much.

_'__Aoi-chan loves this boy. Fortune or not, company or not, she loves him. Is this sentimentality, I wonder? She would have chosen Hanabishi for love, not wealth or status anyway__.__She has made this quite clear to me on many occasions'_he pauses his thoughts as he sighs for a moment_. 'Perhaps I need to rethink this whole thing' he adds as an afterthought._

"Kagurazaki-san" says Sakuraba coming out of his musings.

"Hai, Sakuraba-dono" Miyabi responds.

"Is there anything else then?" he asks.

"Hai, Stark-san is going to announce these changes to the world in one week's time. Of course, by then Kaoru-dono and the others will already be in control of their regions" answers Miyabi. She then relaxes believing that this is about through.

"Very well Kagurazaki-san. Return to the mansion and continue to keep an eye on things" says her boss who brings this meeting to a conclusion. He has a lot to ponder and it all seems very positive right now, except for one tiny little matter.

"Hai, Sakuraba-dono" says Miyabi. She bows respectfully before getting up and heading out to her car.

Once Miyabi is out of his office and hops in her car to head back to the mansion, Sakuraba-dono leans back in his chair and stares at the ceiling to think of what he has just learned.

'Aoi-chan would have married the Hanabishi boy even though he had nothing. The young man signed those documents in order to gain our approval for him to be with my only daughter' he thinks with a deep saddened sigh 'I am pleased that Aoi-chan will be well taken care of. But, it is obvious that she would have been happy any way even if the boy was poor. I promise you, my precious Aoi-chan, I will make this up to you!'

-Aboard the Helicarrier over the Pacific-

Agent Maria Hill is standing in front of the large clear windows of the Helicarrier that is presently flying over the vast stretches of the Pacific Ocean. She is looking out from the platform after she had walked to this spot over from her station. She requested a transfer for duty in the field after the New York Incident and its subsequent battle. Many good agents were lost during that time and she wants to step in for them. Being the First Officer aboard SHIELD's flagship has been a great honor, but she wants to put her considerable talents and expertise in field work to better use. Her replacement has been fully trained and is ready take over as soon as they reach their destination.

It has been a while since she has been in the field to do any kind of bodyguard work. But, even though Maria is an operative in SHIELD she believes that she may actually enjoy this assignment.

"How do they put it in Japan, Yamato Nadeshiko, this describes Aoi Sakuraba perfectly" says Maria reading the SHIELD profile on her 'smart tablet'. 'She looks so beautiful and delicate' she adds to herself after finishing. She is happy that the young woman does not seem to be spoiled rotten being from a rich family, and it is also strange to see how Aoi practically worships the Hanabishi boy from what it says here.

She is sitting in the main conference room with some people that she has only met recently, either in passing or just by running through their profiles. Some of these people are not even in the 'Avengers Initiative', but their faces are very familiar. Also, two others are now linked in through teleconferencing on the main screen.

Director Nick Fury, who is sitting at the head of the main table, speaks "Stark, once again I want to know, will this kid do the job?" This question is pointblank to one of the two people on the screen.

"To be honest with you Nick, yes he will. He'll probably be better than me, and without all of the witty repartee. It kind of makes me jealous" answers Tony Stark.

He is sitting next to Dr. Bruce Banner on top of the Stark Tower in New York City.

"I may not be a psychologist, but from what Tony and I have researched together about this Kaoru Hanabishi, he has a lot of innate abilities lying dormant inside of him. Most of which even he hasn't realized yet" says Bruce chiming in. He says this unemotionally while looking over his glasses.

"It surprised the hell out of me to see someone with as much drive and energy as him. It has helped Kaoru to adapt and overcome the often difficult scenarios that have popped up in his life without complaint. Plus, his way of dealing with situations reminds me of me" says Stark with some conviction.

This gets a lot of stares of disbelief from those in the room. He hears a chuckle from one of the visitors and it is a very familiar sound to Tony.

"Logan, I don't mean my witty personality or my handsome face, no, Kaoru has a way of looking beyond himself even though no one thinks he'll amount to anything. Shit, until he met the young woman that wants to marry him not to long ago, he almost starved to death striving to better himself. I may have never starved and even have been a playboy, but I have always pushed myself to be better" says Stark seriously with a slight bit of sarcasm, before adding "the love that Kaoru Hanabishi has for Aoi Sakuraba, the young woman that I mentioned, is the main variable in this equation and I will see to it that he has everything he wants or needs to make her happy."

He then turns away to look at someone out of view and flashes them a quick smile.

"I have read the findings and even remember when you told me when you wanted to step back, I just want to be sure of everything going forward, that's all" says Fury. He knows Stark well enough that even though he may be difficult to deal with sometimes, the playboy genius knows what he is talking about.

"And so why then are we all here if the Hanabishi kid is going to be the new 'Metal Head', eh?" asks Logan, aka Wolverine, looking around the room. This man is a mutant, member of the X-Men and has a razor-thin temperament.

"I'll answer that one for you, Logan" says Fury looking him "besides Thor, Steve Rogers and me, there is no one on this planet with more combat experience and fighting expertise than you. You speak fluent Japanese, know the culture very well as the layout of the main islands and then, there are your special abilities along other intangibles that no one at this table can even match or possibly bring to this mission."

"How'd you get Charles to kick me loose for this one, eh?" asks Logan. The short, well-muscled Canadian has had this on his mind since Fury brought this assignment up with him.

"SHIELD, with a lot of help from Thor and Stark, eliminated the problems that Xavier and other mutants have had with a certain politician and the giant Sentinel robots" answers Fury right out without hesitation. He knows Logan can smell a lie a mile off so he goes the 'honest' route.

"Bruce here let his little friend out and had fun with some big toys. But, they all broke because he got a little too rough with them" kicks in Tony sarcastically. He knows the creator of the giant robots personally and hates the man thoroughly.

Banner gives him a sheepish look, the Hulk just grunts and smiles inside of him.

Logan also smiles at this and puts his right elbow on the conference table bending it so his is arm straight up. He closes his hand into a fist, twitches a couple muscles and...

SCHICK! Three ten-inch razor-sharp adamantium claws pop out from his wrist with a slight trace of blood.

The suddenness of this gets everyone's attention very fast, including Thor's. He just smiles at the shorter warrior.

"That must hurt" mutters Maria under her breath after she jumps and cringes a little after watching him do this.

"Like hell" responds Logan quietly. He retracts his claws.

The others are amazed with the fact that there is no excess blood or even holes that are left in his skin when they are sheathed.

"Healing factor is a good thing, eh?" he asks rhetorically rubbing his wrist with his other hand looking around the room.

"Okay then, Agents Coulson and Romanoff are already in place. Barton is flying on ahead of us right now to secure the Sakuraba Summer Mansion perimeter with a second team. Agent Hill will be going in to be the bodyguard for the people living with Hanabishi. Logan will be introduced to him when he feels the time is right. Captain, you and Thor can act as back up. Okay people, let's make it happen" says Fury ending things.

As everyone clears the room, Maria goes back to her position on the Helicarrier for what may be the last time for quite a while.

-Sakuraba summer mansion, late evening-

"You mean you inherited the entire company?" shouts Tina 'drunk off her ass.'

"No Tina-san, just the Asian parts of it" Kaoru says backing away from her.

"Which is how big, Sempai?" asks Taeko curiously.

"Oh, it's just seven facilities, Taeko-san" he answers the busty red-headed maid.

"In Tokyo, Osaka, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Beijing, Singapore, and India" explains Aoi.

"So Kaoru, what you are saying now is that you're rich?" Tina asks as a big smirk begins to run across her face.

"Oh you can say that, Tina-chan" answers Kaoru rolling his eyes. He knows what will come next.

"YYYEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH...! (Hic) PARTY TIME...!" screams Tina at the top of her lungs.

"Tina-san!" hollers Kaoru chiding his best friend. It is her loud voice he wants toned down, not her enthusiasm, that would be impossible an impossible task while she is inebriated.

"What?" she asks trying to look innocent. Another drunken smirk crosses her face.

"Oh, what the hell" says Kaoru in mock surrender getting smiles from the three women standing here with him.

Aoi just smiles as she heads to the kitchen with Taeko to prepare some food.

-An important call-

An hour later Miyabi finally gets home and is totally drained from the morning's excitement, and then participating in two nerve-wracking meetings. She just wants to crash in bed and tell Kaoru about her meeting Aoi-sama's Otō-san later, but...

Tina is still going strong, keeping the group up for a celebration of Kaoru's good fortune.

However, right when she comes in the door the house phone rings on the table beside her. She picks it up and answers "Moshi, moshi this is the Sakuraba Mansion, Kagurazaki Miyabi, Kanrinin of... oh yes Stark-dono, of course you may, just a moment please" she says.

She sets the receiver down on the table it is on and heads for the living room, the woman sees the display of drunken debauchery and knows who is behind it.

"Miyabi-san" Kaoru gasps seeing her standing there and knows that she wants something.

He pulls himself away from his drunken best friend and goes to see what she wants.

Tina whines behind him as Kaoru walks over to Miyabi.

"Phone call for you, Kaoru-dono" she says.

As he steps away, Miyabi gasps and groans loudly when Tina grabs her big boobs from behind again.

"Domo, Miyabi-san" says Kaoru slipping passed the two women. He cringes slightly when Tina is stopped by the use of a twisting wristlock.

"Damn it" screams Tina and promptly throws a drunken tantrum.

While Kaoru answers the phone Miyabi goes into the living room to calm the drunken blonde American down.

"Moshi, moshi this is Kaoru" he says into the receiver

"Kombanwa Kaoru-dono, genkidesu ka?" says the man on the other end in perfect Japanese. (English: Good evening Kaoru- [honorific of very high respect], How are you?)

"Uh Stark-dono, Watashi-wa yoku yatte iru" answers Kaoru respectfully, he dumbfounded by Stark's reply in Japanese. The translator in his ear didn't have to relay the words. (English: I am doing well.)

"I am hoping that you can stop by the Stark Tower in Tokyo tomorrow morning so we can talk about something that's very important. If you will come in about ten am your time, I'd appreciate it" says Stark. The translator works this time to translate his words from the English.

"Tomorrow morning, huh?" he queries rhetorically looking at his watch "sure. Would you mind if I brought some friends along. I just told them about my inheritance."

"This meeting, tomorrow morning is for you alone Kaoru. But, I can ask Natasha to give your friends a tour of the building while we're together if you'd like" Stark says in return.

"That will work, Stark-dono" Kaoru replies smiling.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow morning then, your time that is. Oh, and by the way, you'll need to use the gold security card in your personal elevator. It will take you to the lower levels of Stark building in Tokyo. From there you will be directed on what to do next, so be prepared" says Stark with a smile in his voice.

"Alright, then tomorrow morning at ten sharp it is. Arigato, Stark-san" says Kaoru respectfully.

"Īe, Arigatō gozaimasu Kaoru-san" responds Stark in Japanese.

The line goes dead, so Kaoru hangs up the phone and goes back to the living room.

Tina is now so blitzed that she keeps groping Miyabi's boobs.

"Will you stop that, Tina-san!" shouts Miyabi. She has been struggling to get her boobs out of Tina's hands since she has come home.

"Oh come on, we're all girls here" Tina giggles as she sets her chin over Miyabi's shoulder.

"Oh shit!" groans Kaoru. He hopes that Tina can behave herself and isn't too hung-over when she go downtown with them in the morning.

And, then there is also Taeko clumsiness that he has to consider too.

-Stark Tower, downtown Tokyo-

One thing that Phil Coulson can be counted on and that is being punctual. He arrives at the mansion at the time he said when he dropped Kaoru and Aoi off at home last night. This time though it isn't an SUV that arrives at the front door, no, it is a stretch limousine.

Coulson greets them all courteously and opens the door so they can all get to their appointment.

Kaoru just hopes he looks good because he is wearing one of Sakuraba-dono's business suits since he doesn't have one of his own, yet.

Tina and Taeko are just looking out the windows is amazement as they are being driven into downtown Tokyo. Both young women are in awe when they spot the Stark Tower.

The limo stops in front of the building and they are dropped off as Coulson opens the door for them.

All Tina and Taeko can do right now is gawk at everything.

Kaoru, with Aoi on his arm, and the others walk up the front door of the large office building that is now his where the door man lets them in. He bows to Kaoru.

There they are met by Natasha who is in a business suit this morning.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Hanabishi-dono" says Natasha greeting him in Japanese with a nod, along with the four women accompanying him.

"Arigato, Romanoff-san" says Kaoru "you already know Aoi-chan and Miyabi-san. These two" Kaoru motions "are my classmates and close friends, Tina Foster and Minazuki Taeko-san."

The Russian sizes up the young American blonde and the other bespectacled Japanese young woman who is with him and doesn't believe that they pose any kind of a threat. Just your average young college students, that's all.

"Watashi wa anata ni aete ureshī" says Natasha in Japanese nodding to the two. (English-very polite: "I'm pleased to meet you")

"Arigato gozaimasu, Romanoff-san" respond Tina and Taeko simultaneously.

"Damn Kaoru, you mean you own this place?!" Tina gasps and whistles loudly. She gazes up and tries to take in the size of the lobby that they are standing in.

"I am wondering would you or someone on staff please give them a tour of the building while I a gone, Romanoff-san. Stark-dono called me last night to tell me that he wants to talk about something important this morning downstairs" says Kaoru.

He is a little anxious to find out what Stark wants to see him about.

Natasha gives him a knowing smile. She knows exactly what Stark is going to talk to him about.

"Of course Hanabishi-dono, he called me last night about this and I have everything arranged. I will run them through security to get the necessary passes while you are away" says Natasha. She gathers the other women together to get the formalities out of the way.

Miyabi finds herself dragging both Tina and Taeko behind her. Tina, to make sure she doesn't cause any trouble and Taeko, to make sure she didn't break anything.

"I'll see you all later" Kaoru says. He gives Aoi a little peck on the cheek.

"Very well, Kaoru-sama" says Aoi bowing and blushing.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono" says Miyabi eye-balling the two miscreants.

"Right Kaoru-kun, see ya later" Tina says giving him a finger wave. Then she goes back to perusing the building.

"Good luck with your meeting, Sempai" says Taeko softly.

Kaoru smiles as he watches them head off with Natasha, then heads over to an elevator that now has his name on it. Hanabishi Kaoru is written in both Nihonjin and Romaji.

Standing in front of elevator, Kaoru reaches into the pocket of his suit jacket and takes out the gold security card. He then inserts it into a small slot on the left hand side of the elevator. The reader checks the DNA signature on it and does a quick scan of him of him standing there before opening the doors. When this happens, he pulls the card out of the slot and puts it into his pocket as he steps in.

Kaoru looks and does not see any special buttons that he has to press as the doors close behind him. Just as fast as he steps in the elevator begins to move and goes down rapidly. When it stops at its intended floor, the doors open and Kaoru gets out.

The first thing he sees is something that looks like a high-tech laboratory and takes a moment to gather all of this into his mind before proceeding any further into the strange place.

There is a catwalk that stretches around the upper part of the lab before reaching three metal steps that spread out from it. These lead down to a convention-center sized room. Shrugging his shoulders, Kaoru heads down.

He walks down in and begins to look around. There is an impressive array of machines and tools that are on the benches as well as the floor. Then looking at the far wall off to the side there are ten large tubes that are side-by-side that contain something that he has seen before on foreign news reports.

'Oh shit' he thinks as recognition hits him.

Taking another moment to contain his 'awe and wonder', Kaoru takes a deep breath and steps over to the large monitor in front of him.

Suddenly, the monitor turns on and shows the image of an older man near fifty with a trim beard.

"Stark-san?!" asks Kaoru rather excitedly.

"Konnichiwa Kaoru-dono. Right on time too I see. Good!" says Tony Stark in both Japanese and English. He has a bit of a smirk on his face seeing how Kaoru is reacting to this.

"Arigato Stark-san, what is this place?" asks Kaoru getting the picture.

This is a place where I have stored some of my greatest works, or I should say, work. I know you have heard of Iron Man because of the little fracas that was over New York City a while back. Well this is mine, or at least was and it is now yours. Happy Belated Birthday, Kaoru" says Tony to the stunned young man in his own inimitable way.

"What?!" asks Kaoru incredulously.

"Yup, you're the new Iron Man, Kaoru. My ticker isn't allowing me to cosplay right now since I had the shrapnel removed from my chest, so I'm turning my toys over to you" says Stark.

"Toys?" asks Kaoru slightly befuddled.

"The Iron Man Suits, all the Marks!" says a digitalized voice coming out-of-the-blue.

"What? Who was that?" asks Kaoru looking around the lab.

"That Kaoru is HOMER. He is one of the AI's that I created to help me with my work around here. Great for doing research, building things plus he is also loads of laughs at parties" Stark says using his humorous wit. He sees that his new protégé is a bit stunned with this.

"HOMER?" asks Kaoru quizzically.

"Heuristically Operative Matrix Emulation Rostrum" the voice says dryly.

"Status, HOMER?" asks Stark smiling at the AI.

"I am functioning within normal parameters. How are you today, Anthony?" asks the AI in a neutral voice.

"I've been better. Jarvis says 'hi' by the way" says Tony trying to be witty. He pauses for a second to allow for a response from the AI that never comes.

"What is all this about? I mean about becoming the new Iron Man, Stark-san" Kaoru says breaking the silence.

"This is the ultimate reason I wanted you to be one of the inheritors of Stark Enterprises, Kaoru" says Tony in total seriousness.

"Huh?" queries Kaoru puzzled again.

"Years ago when I first took over control of Stark Enterprises and without going into a lot of detail, I was kidnapped and held for ransom. Some renegade scientists also wanted me to use my technological genius in order to create a powerful new weapon for them. But, with the aid of a scientist named Yin Sen, I created a special suit of armor in order to escape from them. Though he died in the attempt, the suit that he and I created became the basis for what Iron Man is today" Tony explains. He purposely omits the part about AIM for now. 'Don't need to give him that other piece of news, he'll find out soon enough' he adds mentally.

Suddenly, the ten metal tubes that are against the far wall illuminate, then hiss and start to open up.

Kaoru gasps when he sees what is in each of the tubes.

For inside each of the tubes is what appears to be a suit of armor. And he recognizes them instantly, and though some of the patterns are different on each one, it is definitely what Stark has just relayed to him: Iron Man.

Kaoru moves over towards them and looks at them. All of the tubes are individually labeled with the nomenclature of each printed on a label plate in the middle. They read as follows:

I. Iron Man Mk XI. This is the sleekest looking suit. It is in red and gold with an upside down triangle on its chest.  
II. War Machine Mk III. It is dark gray and dull white equipped with all kinds of weapons on its shoulders and wrists. This has a menacing looking auto-cannon sitting on the right shoulder.  
III. Scarlet Samurai Mk II. This one is in red and silver, but the size and add-ons to this suit are different from the others. It is equipped with a red horned Samurai helmet and two Katana in Saya strapped across its back. _It reminds Kaoru of the character Ryo the Wildfire from the old Ronin Warriors anime.  
_IV. Hydro-Deep Diving Mk II. This is equipped for underwater activity, because it is a slightly bulkier suit with a larger helmet that is attached differently as it is attached at the shoulders.  
V. Space Mk I. This looks like the Mk XI, except that design is sleeker, with a larger backpack on the back and no mouth slit. _It was built by Tony after going through the wormhole during the Avengers fight with Loki and the __Chitauri.  
_VI. Stealth Mk III. This is also like the Mark XI, except it is a dark blue/black color. It is flatter in the front and more angular in the back.  
VII. Hypersonic Mk IV. This one looks to be built strictly for speed. There is no armament on this one and there are heat-resistant tiles and materials on all of the leading edges.  
VIII. Magna/High Heat/Radiation Mk V. This suit is bulkier that the others. It is blue, red and silver.  
IX. Arctic/Extreme Weather MK II. In white with slightly larger foot pads on it.  
X. SKIN Mk I. This one is slightly larger than the Magna suit.

Naturally, Kaoru is awed by what he is looking at. Then he says "is this all real?!" He is incredulous by what Tony Stark is both sharing and giving to him.

"Impressed?" HOMER asks dispassionately.

"I'm beyond that, I mean you want me to wear these?" Kaoru asks knowing what may be coming next.

"Well yeah, I mean you are going to be the next Iron Man and all" says Stark liking Kaoru's awed reaction, then he adds "while I am entrusting my company into your hands, I also trust you with these armored suits and all that they stand for. Soon you will learn this and be trained by a friend of mine to step in and take my place. Also, the gold card that I gave you will allow you access to the top ten floors in the Stark Tower here in New York. It's all R&D stuff, like a 'candy land' if you want to make anything. Plus as an added bonus Kaori, it gives you access to my home in Malibu California to visit me anytime you come here to the States. I have more fun toys there too."

Kaoru looks at the man on the monitor for a second. "Huh?" he gasps, not fully comprehending what he is being told.

Basically, you will be a superhero and you'll also be able to party with me" says Stark smiling at Kaoru.

"Whoa" says Kaoru as this all finally begins to click for him. He also hears a woman giggling in the background. _I wonder who that is._

"And you are giving these to me Stark-san? What about the others, did you give them suits like these too?" he asks wondering

"Yes, but nothing on the level of what I am giving to you. Only you will have access to the aforementioned places in the US. One other thing, the other six branches will have special suits in what looks like a briefcase whenever you need them. I managed to get your sizes so getting into them shouldn't be a problem" says Tony.

Though the others will have Iron Man suits, they won't be on the level of Kaoru's. They also will be kept in the dark about SHIELD and the Avengers Initiative. Kaoru is his heir to that legacy.

"HOMER is capable of maintaining and even updating all the suits. The lab there is fully automated and equipped with tools to create any specialized suit that you require. And, as an added bonus, HOMER is also linked to Jarvis, my own personal AI, so any updates or new systems will be automatically downloaded to you wherever you are. If you want, HOMER and Jarvis can be accessed where you live if you need anything" adds Tony as an afterthought.

Kaoru's head turns to the side when he hears about creating new suits for himself. This gets his wheels turning and his juices flowing. Then, he gets an idea.

"Any type of suit?" he asks remembering the Samurai looking one.

"Absolutely" Stark says seeing the lights turns on in Kaoru's mind.

He smiles again before closing off communications. He is going to let Kaoru's imagination and initiative drive him on.

Now it is just Kaoru and HOMER alone in the Lab.

"And, can they be built to accommodate anyone?" asks Kaoru as the wheels are now getting up to speed.

"Hai, Hanabishi-dono" says HOMER in Japanese. The AI automatically switches languages to accommodate his new superior.

"And you can build more of these suits if necessary?" asks Kaoru quizzically "and please HOMER, call me Kaoru."

"Do you have something specific in mind, Kaoru-dono?" HOMER asks.

"Yes HOMER, let's get started" says Kaoru looking at his watch. He then loosens his tie and takes his jacket off.

"Of course, Kaoru-dono" the AI responds.

-End of Chapter-

Almost 3000 words have been added to this chapter from the way it was originally written. It was a lot of fun to do.


End file.
